


Wanderling

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Kai's Dexiana Pieces [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, they're married here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: A moment between Dex and Biana, at his Wanderling.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker
Series: Kai's Dexiana Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825366
Kudos: 9





	Wanderling

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the very first Dexiana piece I ever started working on... I finally finished it today, while sitting in the car for EIGHTEEN HOURS. Yeesh.
> 
> Anyways, I'm balancing churning out Dexiana fics (mostly one-shots) with reading while on this trip. I'm in a different time zone, and my family is always go-go-go. Our rental car is absolute crap, and I'm also trying to manage attending an online college course throughout this because why the heck not? URGH.

Biana was staring blankly ahead of her, studying the tree that she had come to know. It had been a few years since the Wanderling before her had been mistakenly planted, but she could still remember it vividly. Granted, she hadn't gone to the planting for _Dex._ At that point, he had just been a fellow prodigy, someone who shared a single mutual friend with her: Sophie Foster.

But now, years later, Dex's Wanderling was practically all that she could see.

"Biana!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. She hadn't been expecting anyone to find her, or address her... She had come out here for peace and quiet, a few moments away from the craziness of her home life. And while she could just physically vanish, she knew that her husband knew her better than to just let her disappear and stay hidden. And, speak of the devil...

"Hey, Dex."

He sat down next to her, looking concerned. "... Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Bi," he said softly, "you never come out here, not unless something's bothering you. A lot."

She sighed a little, but didn't fight when he wrapped an arm around her. Instead, she leaned into him as she tried to figure out what to say, how to respond to him. Thankfully, he was patient with her-- as always-- and remained silent until she spoke again.

"I'm just feeling overwhelmed, and a little terrified," she murmured softly.

Dex raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay... I get 'overwhelmed.' A lot's going on right now. But... Terrified?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath before: "Dex... I'm pregnant."

Dex stared at his wife, unblinking. His jaw hung open, and he said nothing. He just looked from her face to her stomach and back again.

"You... You're positive?"

Biana laughed. "Kind of hard not to be, hmm?"

"True," he admitted, smiling a little, "Bi..."

And then Dex had his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her in a warm, firm embrace. She returned the hug after a moment, holding onto him tightly and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh, Biana," he murmured, beginning to gently stroke her hair, "this... This is wonderful! I mean... Wow."

She laughed again before moving to looke at him. In an instant, her expression went from amused to slightly troubled.

Dex frowned a little. "... Bi?"

"Mmm?" she asked softly, "oh, it... It's nothing."

"Uh-huh..."

She sighed a little. "I'm just a little nervous, is all."

He completely understood. The idea of having a family with Biana sounded _wonderful,_ a new adventure for the two of them-- hopefully much less dangerous than the other adventures they had shared in the past-- but at the same time... Yeah, it was kind of intimidating.

He pulled her in for another tight hug, quickly kissing her temple. "I know. But I'm here at your side, Biana. Always."

She smiled softly before returning the hug. "I love you, Dex."

He smiled, too. "Love you too, Bi."


End file.
